creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussionsfaden:TalesFromTheCrypt/@comment-26815754-20160514102031
Erstes Kapitel: eine schlaflose Nacht Erschrocken öffnete ich dich Augen und starrte schwer keuchend in die Dunkelheit. Dieser Schrei. Dieser hohe von Angst verzerrte Schrei, der meinen Namen an den kahlen Wänden wiederhallen ließ – er raubte mir noch den letzten Nerv. So wie jede Nacht. Seufzend richtete ich mich auf. Ein steifer Schmerz durchfuhr meinen Nacken. „Dieses scheiß Sofa!“ Fluchte ich leise. Es war schon nicht gerade angenehm auf einem alten Schlafsofa schlafen zu müssen. Reflexartig rieb ich mir den Nacken und stand auf. Wie lange sollte ich es noch mitmachen? Wann konnte ich endlich mit ihr in unserem Schlafzimmer schlafen? Diese Fragen stellte ich mir nahezu jeden Tag, doch suchte ich vergebens nach einer Antwort. Erneut rissen mich diese leidenden Schreie aus meinen Gedanken. Schnell rannte ich ihnen nach. Mit jedem Schritt den ich ihnen näherkam, wurden sie immer lauter, immer qualvoller, ich bekam nahezu das Gefühl mein Trommelfell würde gleich platzen. Sofort riss ich die Tür auf und schaltete das Licht an. „Carrie was ist los?!“, stieß ich panisch hervor. Die Schreie verstummten und eine vollkommen verängstigte und von Tränen verweinte Frau schaute mich an. „Nathan… Er… Er… war hier,“ flüsterte sie so leise, dass ich es kaum verstand. Ich stöhnte entnervt auf. Nicht schon wieder! Dachte ich und fuhr mir mit einer Hand durch mein kurzes, schwarzes Haar. Ich blickte zu meiner Frau herüber. Zitternd lag sie auf dem Bett, die Decke hing zur Hälfte aus dem Bett. Automatisch zwang ich mich zu einem Lächeln. Sie sollte nicht sehen, wie sehr mich, dass alles belastete. Auch wenn diese Albträume und die qualvollen Schreie und diese ständigen Albträume uns beiden zu schaffen machte, so wollte ich für sie da sein. Ich war ihr Ehemann, musste zu ihr stehen, egal wie es kam. Das hatten wir uns schon bei der Hochzeit geschworen. Außerdem liebte ich sie zu sehr, als dass ich sie verlassen könnte. Nun ging ich zu ihr und setzte mich auf die Bettkante. „Erzähl mir alles,“ bat ich sie, während ich mit einer Hand ihre dunkelbraunen Strähnen aus ihrem feuchten Gesicht strich. Tränen rannten ihre Wangen entlang. Mit einer Handbewegung wischte ich diese weg. „Es… es hat sich eigentlich nichts geändert,“ begann sie zögernd. „Ich sehe eine schwarze Gestalt, genauer die Statur eines Mannes. Er.. er kommt immer näher auf mich zu, mit jedem Schritt“, sie machte eine kurze Pause ehe sie weitersprach. „Ich kann in dem Moment nichts tun, als einfach nur da zu stehen. Mein Herz rast wie wild. Ich will schreien, weglaufen, doch ich kann keiner meiner Gliedmaßen bewegen. Es ist als wäre ich festgefroren.“ „Was passiert dann?“, fragte ich weiter, darauf bemüht sie nicht wieder in Tränen ausbrechen zu lassen. Jedoch bebte ihre Unterlippe, als sie weitersprach. „Dann ist es auf einmal dunkel. Ich kann nichts sehen, nur hören. Ich höre wie etwas laut quietscht, so als würde man einen alten Wasserhahn aufdrehen und dann…“ Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen, um sich zu fassen. „Dann verbrenne ich am lebendigen Leibe. Ich habe so Angst vor ihm, Nathan.“ Ich nahm meine Frau in die Arme und flüsterte behutsam, während ich über ihren dürren Rücken strich: „Schh… Alles gut. Es ist nur ein Traum. Es ist nicht real. Und jetzt versuch zu schlafen, Schatz. Morgen hast du einen langen Tag vor dir.“ Noch küsste ich sie auf die Wange, ehe ich mich zum Gehen wandte. Auf einmal packte Carrie meinen Arm und bat mich mit fast schon flehender Stimme: „Nathan, bitte… Lass mich nicht alleine. Bleib bei mir!“ Gegen meinen Willen zwang ich mich zu einem akzeptierenden Nicken. Obwohl mein Kopf nein schrie, schrie mein Herz ja. Einerseits wollte ich es nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass die beschissenen Schreie meiner Frau mir meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf raubten! Doch andererseits konnte ich sie nicht mit ihrem Leid alleine lassen. Das wäre nicht menschlich. Nicht fürsorglich. Die Nacht darauf brachte mich fast um den Verstand. Carrie schrie und schlug um sich. Immer wieder schrie sie meinen Namen, obgleich sie wusste, dass ich neben ihr lag. Meine Versuche sie zu beruhigen und ihr zu versichern, dass ich auf sie aufpassen würde, führten ins Leere. Kurz zeitig hatte ich darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre, wenn ich ihr verdammtes Maul mit meinem Kissen stopfen würde. Ihre bescheuerten Schreie würden ersticken und wunderschöne Stille würde sich im Raum ausbreiten, jedoch verwarf ich mir den Gedanken sofort. Ich könnte das nicht. Ich könnte der Liebe meines Lebens nie etwas antun. Außerdem gab es noch Hoffnung. Es gab doch immer Hoffnung, nicht wahr? Zweites Kapitel: Wenn die Hoffnung erlischt Am nächsten Tag saßen wir zusammen am Frühstückstisch. Mit blauen, glasigen Augen schaute mich meine Frau an. Ihr Ausdruck war emotionslos, so als habe sie keinerlei Gefühle, bis auf diese unerklärliche Angst, die sie jedes Mal heimsuchte. Ich versuchte mich um ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Wie hast du geschlafen meine Schöne?“, fragte ich gespielt munter in der Hoffnung, diese emotionslose Miene würde auftauen. Carrie antwortete nicht, sondern zuckte unentwegt mit ihrem rechten Auge. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie wieder die aufkommende Panik verspürte. Gott bitte nicht! Bitte lass es nicht noch einmal geschehen! Kurz darauf begann sie zu weinen und rannte zu mir. Kraftlos ließ sie sich in meine Arme sinken. „Es tut mir so Leid!“ schluchzte sie. „Ich weiß einfach nicht weiter! Ich kann aus dem Albtraum nicht heraus! Es ist wie in einem ewigen Teufelskreislauf!“ Erneut versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. Während ich sie in meinen Armen festhielt und ihr Mut machte, erblickte ich ein Messer direkt vor meiner Nase. Natürlich könnte ich es jetzt nehmen. Ich könnte es nehmen und es mit Leichtigkeit in ihren dürren, zittrigen Körper stoßen. Das bescheuerte Jammern würde endlich ein Ende finden. Blut würde meine Hände und den Boden beflecken, dennoch brauchte ich mich nicht schuldig zu fühlen. Ich hatte dann meine wohlverdiente Ruhe! Ein eiskalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, während das verunstaltete Bild meiner Frau sich in meinem Kopf formte. Wie sie zuckend und blutend auf meinem Schoss liegen würde und ich ihre Haare und ihre Haut mit meinen von Blut getränkten Händen beschmutzen würde, sobald ich sie berührte… Nein! Das war falsch! Reflexartig zuckte ich zusammen. Meine liebe Frau bemerkte, dass ich gezuckt hatte und hob ihren Kopf, so dass ihre glasig blauen Augen in meine goldbraunen trafen. Fast war es so als könnte ich in ihre Seele blicken. Ihre zerstörte, von Angst zerfressene Seele. „Was ist los, Liebling?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wollte nicht das sie sich unnötige Sorgen um mich machte. Außerdem sollte sie nicht von meinen morbiden Fantasien erfahren. „Wir müssen los,“ sagte ich, sie löste sich von meiner Umarmung. Ich lauschte dem immer lauter werdenden Regen, der gegen das Frontfenster unseres Autos schlug. Im gleichmäßigen Takt wuschen die Scheibenwischer diesen beiseite. Zur unserer Rechten war ein weißes, großes Gebäude zu sehen. Vor der Tür stand in Messing gestanzt drin: „Dr. Colens‘ Praxis für Psychotherapie.“ Ein kräftiger Griff drückte meine Hand. Überrascht blickte ich zu der Hand herunter, die meine umschlossen hatte, dann zu Carrie. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schüttelte sie einfach ihren Kopf, als wäre sie mit etwas nicht einverstanden. Ich begriff sofort. „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht willst, aber es muss sein… Anders, kann es nicht weitergehen…“ versuchte ich ihr klarzumachen. Der Regen wurde allmählich ruhiger. Sorgenvoll schaute ich zu meiner Frau herüber. Ein letztes Mal, ehe ich die Autotür öffnete und in den kalten Regen herausschritt. Im Gebäude angekommen, nickte uns die Frau am der Rezeption kurz zu, ehe sie sich wieder ihrem PC widmete. Die ganze Zeit über hielt Carrie meine Hand, bis wir vor einer milchigen Glastür standen. Ihr Griff legte sich noch fester um meinen, ihre Hand zitterte zudem und war schweißnass. Ich spürte das sie es auf den Tod nicht wollte. 15 Minuten immer und immer wieder über das selbe reden. Immer dieselben Fragen zu beantworten und sich an Dinge erinnern zu müssen, da man am liebsten bis ans Lebensende verdrängt hätte. Was das wohl für eine Überwindung kosten mag? Langsam drückte ich die eiserne Klinge herunter, wir traten ein, als uns ein etwa 25-jähriger, breitgebauter Mann mit lockigen, blonden Haaren und grünen Augen begrüßte. Er trug einen Anzug. „Wie schön, dass Sie doch noch gekommen sind Mr. und Mrs. Fallens.“ Er reichte Carrie die Hand, jedoch nahm sie sie nur zögerlich entgegen. Nachdem er sie mit einem freundlichen Händedruck begrüßt hatte, begrüßte er auch mich. „Wie schön, das ihr Mann auch dabei ist,“ sagte er lächelnd. Ich entgegnete es. In diesen Therapeuten steckte meine gesamte Hoffnung drin. Meine Hoffnung, dass meine liebe Carrie ihre Angst besiegen konnte. „Wenn Sie uns jetzt entschuldigen würden, Mr. Fallens, ihre Frau und ich müssen allmählich mit der Therapiesitzung beginnen.“ Ich nickte kurz, gab meiner Frau einen Kuss und hauchte ihr ein „Ich liebe dich“ ins Ohr, ehe ich hinter der Tür verschwand. Ungeduldig wartete ich im Wartebereich der psychiatrischen Einrichtung. Ich wollte endlich wissen, wie es um sie stand. Würde er sie denn schlussendlich heilen können? Würde Dr. Colens einen Fortschritt hinsichtlich der Therapie haben? Ich wusste es nicht, jedoch wollte ich zu gerne mit ihm sprechen, auch wenn es gegen jegliche Regeln verstoßen würde. Ich brauchte Klarheit! Die Medikamente, die er immer meiner Frau verschrieb hatten unsere Situation keines Wegs verbessert. Im Gegenteil, die Nebenwirkungen ließen sie körperlich sehr schwächen, das war auch der Grund, warum sie so dünn war wie ein Ast – sie aß kaum etwas. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hörte ich wie sich die Tür öffnete und Dr. Colens zu Carrie sagte: „Denken Sie daran, wann immer sie diesen grauenvollen Albtraum haben, üben Sie weiterhin luzides Träumen.“ Sie nickte kurz, dann schaute sie zu mir durch das durchsichtige Glas im Wartezimmer. Ihre Miene war nun nicht mehr vollkommen verängstigt wie heute Morgen, doch begann ihr rechtes Auge wieder zu zucken. Sofort stand ich auf und begab mich zu ihr. Ich legte einen Arm um sie und bat sie schon mal in unser Auto zu steigen und dort auf mich zu warten, da ich noch etwas mit Colens Besprechen wollte. Ich drückte ihr die Autoschlüssel in die Hand und wandte mich dann Dr. Colens zu. „Bitte sagen Sie mir, was ich für sie tun kann“, bat ich ihn in der Hoffnung er würde sein Schweigen endlich brechen. „Bitte… Sie müssen mich doch auch verstehen. Können Sie sich denn nicht vorstellen, wie schwer es für mich ist?“ Meine Stimme klang schon fast flehend. Dr. Colens seufzte schwer, ehe er mit einer tiefen Stimme erklärte: „Sie wissen, dass ich damit gegen meine Schweigepflicht verstoße und mich somit strafbar mache, doch… vielleicht können Sie ihrer Frau besser helfen als ich…“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, ging herüber zu einem großen Fester und machte die Jalousien ein Stück weitrunter, ehe er fortfuhr: „Sie berichtet mir zunehmend von dem Albtraum, den sie schon seit fünf Monaten träumt. Allerdings hatte sie mir einen kleinen Hinweis darauf gegeben, wer ''diese Person ist, von der sie träumt. Und es sind Sie, Mr. Fallens.“ Ich blickte ihn geschockt an. „Ich?“, wiederholte ich ungläubig. Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte meine wundervolle Frau davon nur träumen, dass ich sie in den Tod reißen würde? Fassungslos schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein, Sie müssen sich irren. Wieso sollte-“ „Ich irre mich keines Falls,“ fiel er mir ins Wort. „Ich weiß genau, was ich gehört habe und habe mir auch dementsprechende Notizen dazu gemacht.“ Mit dem Finger deutete er auf ein in Ledergebundenes Notizbuch, dass zu seiner rechten auf seinem Schreibtisch vor uns lag. Plötzlich musste ich lachen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Es war so unwirklich. Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet der Grund für das Leid meiner Frau sein? „Sie sind ein Schwindler!“ schrie ich nunmehr wütend. „Wofür habe ich die Krankenkasse immerzu überzeugen müssen die ganzen Therapiesitzungen zu zahlen? Für nichts und wieder nichts! Kein Wunder, dass meine arme Frau sich immer wieder geweigert hatte hierhin zu kommen. Sie lassen sie in ihre Albträume blicken, lassen sie noch mehr leiden, als sie es ohne hin schon tut und am Ende… Ja, am Ende schreit sie sich ihre verdammte Seele vom Leib! Jede.Gottverdammte.NACHT!!!“ Den letzten Satz schrie ich lauter als beabsichtigt. Dieser Idiot hat doch keine Ahnung, was mit meiner Frau geschieht. Wie sehr sie leidet und vielmehr, wie sehr ich mit ihr leide. „Mr. Fallens, Sie ver-“ „Schönen Tag noch!“ fiel ich ihm ins Wort und schloss die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu. Drittes Kapitel: Zum allerletzten Mal Auf der Fahrt nach Hause blieb es still. Weder sie noch ich sagten ein Wort. Der Regen hatte sich im Laufe des Tages verzogen. Nichts als die blutrote Abendsonne schien den Himmel zu bedecken. Ihre Strahlen ließen das Haar meiner liebsten in einem schönen rot-braunen Ton leuchten. Meine Göttin war so wundervoll. Ich liebte sie zu sehr, als dass ich sie hätte verletzen können. Mir war schleierhaft, wie der Typ von Therapeut nur draufkommen konnte. In unserem Haus angekommen, kochte ich uns zunächst ein leckeres Abendessen. Seit heute Morgen hatte ich nichts mehr im Magen gehabt. Selbst das Essen verlief Still. Nur das permanente Zucken meiner Frau war zu sehen. Behutsam nahm ich ihre Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. „Ich habe mir etwas überlegt, was deine Albträume mindern könnte, Carrie“, begann ich zu erzählen. Es war eine schöne, wohltuende Überraschung, die ich mir extra für sie ausgedacht hatte. Überrascht zog sie eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Was denn für eine Überraschung?“, hackte sie nach. Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „Komm mit, ich werde es dir zeigen“, antwortete ich. „Aber zuvor, solltest du das hier tragen.“ Ich holte ein kleines Halstuch aus meiner Hosentasche hervor. Wieder sah man ihr an, dass sie nur Bahnhof verstand. Zur Antwort kicherte ich, stand auf, ging zu ihr und band ihr das Tuch um die Augen. „Ich will nicht, dass du meine Überraschung zu früh siehst, sonst wäre es doch keine Überraschung mehr, nicht wahr?“, kicherte ich. Nun half ich ihr aufzustehen und die Treppen hoch ins Bad zu gelangen. Im Bad selbst war es sehr warm. Diese wohltuende Wärme, würde ihren Geist sicher reinigen. Und somit all unsere Probleme aus der Welt schaffen! „Es ist so heiß hier drin und stickig,“ bemerkte Carrie. Ins geheimen musste ich grinsen. Sicher würde dir diese angenehme Wärme des Wassers gut tun… Nun zog ich sie aus. Langsam streifte ich die Kleidung von ihrem Körper, bis ich ihre splitternackte Haut fühlte. Schade… Ich würde die Perfektion ihrer Haut und ihres Attraktiven Körpers zu sehr vermissen. „Nathan, was hast du vor?“ Allmählich klang sie verunsichert. Ohne Vorwarnung packte ich sie und tauchte sie ins kochendheiße Wasser hinein. Sie schrie auf. Die qualvollen Schreie klingelten in meinen Ohren. Ich liebte dieses Leid, dass sie erlitt. Ein aller letztes Mal sollte sie meinen Namen in den Himmel hinaufschreien. „Na los doch! Schrei meinen verdammten Namen, so wie du es jedes Mal tust! Schrei ihn endlich mal! Ich will ihn hören!“ brüllte ich sie an. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Meine Adern pulsierten aus Hass und Zorn. Mein Verstand hatte nur eines im Sinn: Das Leid meiner Frau, nein ''von uns beiden endgültig zu beenden. Immer wieder schlug ich ihren Kopf zusätzlich gegen die Badewannenwand, so dass sich das Wasser rötlich färbte. „Und so verwandelte Gott das Wasser in Blut!“, lachte ich finster. Carrie schlug um sich, doch ihr schlaffer Körper, konnte gegen meine muskelösen Arme nichts ausrichten. Mit jedem Schlag den sie mir verpasste, mit jedem Mal, wo sie mich kratzte, drückte ich ihren bescheuerten Schädel immer tiefer ins Wasser, so das sich ihr anfängliches Schreien in Gurgeln verwandelte. Irgendwann wurden ihre Bewegungen immer langsamer, ihr Atem immer schwerer. Schlussendlich als ich mir sicher war, dass sich keiner Gliedmaßen mehr regte, ließ meine Hand von ihr ab. Ein breites, erfreutes Grinsen zog sich entlang meiner Mundwinkel, als ich die tote Carrie vor meinen Augen sah. In einem wunderschönen Abbild voll Blut und ihrer leichenblassen Haut, dass einen eigenartigen und zugleich schönen Kontrast besaß. Zufrieden mit meinem Werk schloss ich die Tür und verließ das stickige Bad. Draußen angekommen schnappte ich angestrengt nach Luft, wusch mir den Schweiß von der Stirn. Ich hatte es geschafft. Ich hatte endlich unser Problem gelöst! Epilog: Happy End? Erschöpft legte ich mich auf das nun leere Bett. Die Decke über meinen halbnackten Körper gezogen, schlief ich bald darauf ein. Um mich herum war alles schwarz. Doch plötzlich hörte ich eine mir zu bekannte Stimme. „Nathan… Nathan… Nathan…“, flüsterte sie zunehmend lauter. Verwundert schaute ich umher. Wo kam sie her? Was wollte sie von mir? Plötzlich erblickte ich eine schwarze Gestalt vor mir. Mit langsamen Schritten kam sie immer näher. Im Schein des matten Mondes, der als einzige Lichtquelle diente, erkannte ich ein verbranntes, von Blut beschmiertes Gesicht wieder. Ihre komplette Haut war mit großen, dicken Brandblassen versehen, die mit jedem Schritt schmerzvoll aufplatzten. Aus ihren Wunden floss Eiter. Ich wollte weglaufen, doch war ich nicht in der Lage mich zu bewegen. „Nathan!“, schrie die Person und stand unmittelbar vor mir. Ihr nackter, attraktiver Körper ähnelte der meiner Frau. Selbst ihre Augen besaßen eine Übereinstimmung mit ihr. Nein, das ist nicht möglich! Schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Panik ergriff meinen Geist. Ich musste hier weg, irgendwie! Panisch versuchte ich meine Gliedmaßen zu bewegen, jedoch gehorchte mein Körper mir nicht. Ich wollte sie anflehen, mich in Frieden zu lassen, doch alles was ich herausbrachte war ein Gemurmel von unverständlichen Sätzen. Sie kicherte finster. „Es muss sicher toll sein, in dem Traum eines anderen gefangen zu sein, nicht wahr?“ Ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Dann packte sie mein Gesicht in ihre eitrigen, verbrannten Hände. Der Schmerz, der meine Nerven durchfuhr, ließ mich aufschreien, wenn auch dumpf. Als nächstes riss sie meinen Mund mit Gewalt auf und verteilte mit ihrem diese ekelhafte, eitrige Flüssigkeit, indem sie eine dicke Blase an meinen Zähnen aufplatzen ließ. Der ekelhafte Geschmack brannte auf meiner Zunge und schließlich auch in meinem Rachen hinunter. Ich hatte zunehmend das Gefühl ich würde von innen heraus verbrennen. Als würde zähflüssige Lava sich einen Weg in meine Organe bannen und alles zum Schmelzen bringen. Verzweifelt versuchte ich diese Flüssigkeit herauszuwürgen, doch es gelang mir nicht. Meine Frau hielt mir den Mund zu, legte meinen Nacken in ihre Hände, so das alles wieder hinabfloss. Schlussendlich umarmte sie mich mit ihrem nackten Körper und ließ auch den Rest meiner Haut unter meinen Schreien und Flehen jämmerlich verkohlen. Mit einem immer wieder anhaltenden Schrei wachte ich auf. Plötzlicher Schmerz durchzuckte meine Nervenbahnen. Sofort betätigte ich den Lichtschalter. Ich wollte mich vergewissern, dass es alles nur ein verdammter Traum war. Bei dem Anblick der sich mir bot, erbrach ich einen Schwall voll Schleim gemischt mit dem heutigen Abendessen. Meine Haut… Sie war von eitrigen, aufgeplatzten Brandblasen umgeben.